Sublety
by halfasleep42
Summary: Jack isn't always as subtle as he'd like to believe.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I do not own these characters, just borrowing them and bending them to my will briefly.

Very mild spoilers for beneath the surface.

Enjoy! Feedback would be great.

Jack

p4x8...whatever is hot and wet and muggy. Daniel and Carter have been playing in a bunch of ruins for the greater part of the afternoon. I am wet and bored and sweating and about ready to lose it entirely. Things are made infinitely worse by the fact that Carter has now stripped down to her undershirt, which is soaked and clinging to every curve. And of course Teal'c and I are on watch, and as far as I can tell there is not so much as a chipmunk on this rock, so there is absolutely nothing for me to do but stare at my second's ass while she tries her best to cram herself inside whatever do-dad it is she's discovered.

I take a swig of my canteen and hope to hell that Teal'c returns from his perimeter check before I do something I may or may not regret. The rain seems like it's going to keep up indefinitely and we're stuck on this rock for at least another 24 hours. "O'Neill, come in." I nearly jump for joy at the prospect of something happening, which considering all the shit we've been through lately, is really just plain sad. "Teal'c, buddy, what's happening?" It's possible I may come off sounding a little...crazed. While I radio back I turn back towards Carter just in time to catch her shirt riding up her rib cage while she attempts to shimmy further into the control panel of...whatever.

She assures me that she's almost, maybe, possibly certain that it's not dangerous. And from what Daniel has deciphered from the writing on it, it seems to be some kind of shielding device. Daniel, who is crouched at my feet under a poncho attempting to translate the rubbings he's taken of the ruins, must notice me staring, because I receive a swift elbow to the shin and a rather disapproving frown. I concede I'm being a dirty old man with a shrug and turn to face the jungle. Daniel and I would be a lot drier if Carters equipment wasn't taking up all the good cover. I guess me being wet is better than Carter being electrocuted.

"There appear to be more ruins on this planet. I am returning to your position." I nudge Daniel with my knee as he seems to be engrossed is translating once again. "Danny, you're with T, he found more ruins for you to play in." Daniel shuts his notebook and starts to pack up. He leans forward, close enough that Carter can't hear me. "Your, ah, 'subtlety' is sorely lacking today." He pushes himself to his feet off my shoulder, giving me one last 'you're a dirty old man' look. I try for an innocent look, but I'm pretty sure he's not buying it. He just rolls his eyes at me and grabs his pack, strapping his P-90 back to his vest.

Carter shimmies herself out from under her...rock, giving me another peek at her toned stomach. Carter of course is military before scientist so she has heard every word of T and I's discussion. "We should have about 6 more hours until sunset, Sir. The days are significantly longer here than on Earth. I think I've figured out the power configuration on this thing, I just need to double check everything and then I'll try to use the naquadah generator to get it going.."

Teal'c appears before me, strapping his pack on his back and helping Daniel to his feet. "Alright kids, radio in every half hour, we'll meet back here 21:00 hrs, that should leave us plenty of time to set up camp. And T, keep an eye on the weather, just in case this turns into something" I wave my hand vaguely at the greyish purple clouds. At this Carter shimmies back under her rock, Teal'c tilts his head in affirmation, and him and Danny disappear into the jungle.

I realize belatedly that now I have even less to keep me occupied, less to stop be from ogling Carter. I take a seat where Daniel was, pulling my poncho further forward to stop my knees from getting completely soaked, although why I bother then I am sweating so much I've been soaked for hours, I have no idea. "Carter...I am soooo freaking bored."

"Well Sir, I might actually need your help in a second. Seems I might need more than two hands to actually hook up the generator. And if you could grab the power cables out of my tool kit and hook them up to the generator that would be great." It takes me a few minutes to locate the cords but I have it hooked up in no time. I realize my poncho is doing nothing for the weather, and it slowing me down, so I ditch it with Carter's and just accept that I'm not getting dry until sometime tomorrow afternoon. "Okay Carter, now what?"

Carter shifts so she lying on her side, from what I can gather, attempting to make room for me to slide in next to her. Oh, no way in hell..."Carter, tell me you don't actually want me to slide in there with you?" She shifts down a few feet and raises her eyebrow at me in a perfect impression of T, grabbing for a wrench that's by her feet at the same time. "Oh well, if you want I could get Daniel back here to squeeze in here with me...Sir." The Sir is tacked on the end as an afterthought, and I'm left wondering just how oblivious Carter has actually been to my staring at her, ahem, assets all day. There's an evil glint in her eye that suggests Daniel may have been correct and I haven't been subtle at all.

We've been pushing the limits more and more lately, and my sanity. Ever since Jonah and Thera two months ago, we've both been struggling to keep a rein on our emotions, and well, responses to each other. Not that much of anything actually happened under the surface, it certainly would have soon enough. And instead of feeling grateful that nothing physical occurred between us, I can't help but think of it as just another missed opportunity. Don't get me wrong, there are definitely feelings behind my obvious lust, if there weren't I probably would have gotten over my attraction to her a long time ago. But the feelings just amplify my reactions to her.

"Alright, Cater. Just remember, it was your terrible idea." The last part is muttered under my breath. I kneel down beside her and pass the cables up into the console before ducking my head and attempting to worm my way up beside her. Oh this is SUCH a bad idea. I can smell her sweat and shampoo, and my knee is almost between hers there is so little space. I finally manage to slither my way almost to eye level. My arms above my head with nowhere to go.

"Where do you want me Carter?"Oh god, was that my voice? If she didn't know where my thoughts have been all day, I'm sure she does now. Let's just say my voice just dropped a few octaves. She squirms her hands up above her head to show me what she needs. "Okay, this cover needs to go back over top and latch back in. It's attached though, so I just need you to hold it up and out of my face while I attach it to the cables. Hopefully there is enough room for the cables, I'm pretty sure the cover has to slide back in before I can turn it on, I think to protect from a power surge."

"Okay, that doesn't sound good, please don't electrocute us." I slide as far onto my back as possible so I can get both hands up above our heads. Grabbing hold of the panel I hold it as far out of her way as possible. I realize though that she's going to have to lie almost on top of me for this to work. Oh my self control is really not this good. And I've been in special ops for a good portion of my career.

She shifts so she's half on her side, half on her back, and her booted foot shifts between my legs so she can get some leverage. There's really not room for both my arms and Carters head so I grab hold of the panel with one hand and shift my other one down, only there is nowhere for it to go that is at all appropriate. I finally just give up and slide my arm around her torso, mumbling an apology in her ear. I swear to god she lets out a soft little groan when my hand accidentally brushes bare skin. She seems to be having trouble getting her hands where she needs them and all her squirming is causing my body to react in ways I have no control over. I try picturing dead puppies and general hammond naked and anything that can possibly save me some dignity, but with her next shift she inhales sharply and pauses, and I know there is no way she's missed what her movements have done to me.

"God, sorry Carter. I really can't help it." Every word I speak sends a puff of hot air across her clavicle, and I can feel her ribs begin to rise and fall more rapidly in response. Apart from her breathing, she's frozen against me, probably trying to come up with some graceful way out of this. At this point I'm pretty sure we're screwed...pun very much intended, but she's always been the brains of this operation, so I stay perfectly still and hold my breath until she responds. When she does, it's not exactly what I was expecting. Denial I would have been prepared for. Or some techno babble to distract us from the situation. What I absolutely do NOT expect is for her to very purposefully shift her ass back against me.

"Fuck...playing with fire here Carter." My hand clenches against her abs uncontrollably, trying desperately to hold on to some semblance of control.

"With all due respect...Sir" Oh God, no way am I ever going to be able to hear her call me that again and NOT get instantly hard. "You've been playing with fire all damn day."

I cough a little in embarrassment. "So umm, not at all subtle I guess?"

"Look in the direction you were standing earlier." Thankfully she has ceased rubbing against me, at least for the moment. I shift my head a little so I can look over her shoulder. And I see exactly what she is saying. Although the panels covering the device are a flat slate grey from the outside, they have an almost two way mirror effect on the inside. "Lets just say, subtlety is not your strong suit today."

"Sorry, Sam." I'm glad she's facing away from me, cuz it takes a hell of a lot to get a blush out of me, but I'm fairly certain I am beet red at the moment. "I will try to keep my...issues to my self from now on. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She must notice the pause, and if this were 3 months ago, she probably would have let it slide, but we've been playing games and taunting each other way too much lately to let it go on. "I sense a But..." I can tell she's struggling to stay still, for both our sakes.

"Mmm, but, if you decide you want something more from me...it has to be your call. I will try my damndest to keep myself to my...self, but if you don't want that, I will happily bust down that door we keep trying to lock this behind." I hold my breath again waiting for her response. She opens her mouth to respond just as our radios crackle to life. "Jack, do you read?"

The only radio I can get my hands on is hers, clipped to her hip right below my hand. I realize belatedly that I'm going to have to reach my arm across her chest in order to get the walkie anywhere near my face, squeezing her upper body tightly against mine, so I can get it in front of my face above her opposite shoulder. The noise that escapes her is almost a growl and her hips grind back against mine as if they have a mind of their own. "Sorry." I try to placate her before responding to Daniel's page. If I don't respond soon he'll get suspicious.

"Yes Daniel, what can I do for you?"

"Well Jack, I was hoping you'd let Teal'c and I set up camp here for the night, seeing as the how we haven't come across so much as a bird on this planet, and there is a whole lot of text to decipher here. That way I wouldn't have to waste time hiking back and forth." Before I even have time to respond he's off on another tangent, as if I had turned him down already. "And the weather seems to be letting up so you don't have to worry as much about a storm, and..." At this point I really can't take any more.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Daniel. Okay. Just be careful. We'll meet up for lunch tomorrow. I still want you to check in every hour though"

Daniel

I just finished translating the first section, when I realize I forgot one of my books in the pile of gear left back at Jack and Sam's position. I may not even need it but I hate being unprepared. So before I go any further I gather up my P90 and my canteen and follow Teal'c back to the others.

It takes us about 30 minutes to reach Sam and Jack. Before we can even step out into the clearing I feel Teal'c's hand close over my mouth. At first I think something is wrong, but he hasn't raised his weapon and he's using his free hand to direct my gaze into the clearing.

I'm glad he has his hand over my mouth, cuz I definitely let out a surprised little yelp when I get a good look at Sam and Jack. From this vantage point I can see their legs tangled together sticking out from under the machine and Jack's hand, in an incredibly compromising position along Sam's rib cage. Before I have a chance to say or do anything, Teal's is dragging me along back into the bush. Probably better, because the last thing I want to do is embarrass them and that's the only thing that could have come from announcing our presence.

Once we have traipsed far enough back into the bush for us to be certain we won't be heard, Teal'c releases me. "What do we do?" I squeak, rubbing my eyes as if to banish the thought of Sam and Jack pressed together.

"I believe it would be beneficial for the two of us to camp at the base of the ruins you are currently studying. It is almost time for our next check in. You will contact O'Neill and convince him of such." Teal'c's tone leaves little room for argument, but I'm not terribly good at taking hints.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave them alone together right now?" I can't help but think of the regulations they have tried so hard to fight against. Even though I think they are bullshit, I know they must mean something to the other half of our team or they wouldn't have fought so long and hard against each other.

"Indeed. I believe it is only a matter of time before they give in to one another. This will not happen while on earth. Watching them together these last few months have been...frustrating. They must give in to their love for each other before we may function properly once more as a team." I can't help but agree with him. The last few months have been painful to watch and somewhat disturbing. Sam is like a sister to me. Watching Jack watch her ass is not one of my favourite past times.

"Do you think they'll actually do it? I mean not do it...ahem...sort it out? They've been playing this game for years...what makes you think anything will change this time?"

"Because Daniel Jackson, Jonah and Thera allowed them a brief glimpse of what could be."

"O'Neill out"

I pull my arm back down around her side, trying my best not to touch too much of her on the way down. "well shall we at least try to do what we jammed ourselves in here to do?" I don't know that I can control myself, but I will damn well try. If this isn't what she wants from me then I will do my damndest to make her happy.

"No." It comes out as a whisper and I'm about to ask her to repeat herself when she drops the cables and tools she was holding and slides a hand into my hair, turning my head so our faces are no more than an inch apart. "No Jack. I'm done. I don't want to hide and sneak around. But more than that I don't want to play games anymore. We've worked together just fine for the last 4 years, a lot of which was spent knowing exactly how we feel about each other. we are both good officers, and we're both fully capable of internalizing when we need to."

At this point she must be done talking because before I know it she's gripping my hair tighter, pulling me closer and her mouth is slanting hotly over mine. And dear lord, that time loop kiss was nothing compared to this. Her tongue is fighting mine for dominance, our teeth clashing, necks straining from the awkward angle, and before I know it my hand is sliding along her rib cage under her undershirt, playing with the bottom of her military reg sports bra. Eventually we need to break for air.

"Carter, don't get me wrong, I want this, you have NO clue how much I want this, but not here. Not like this." I'm about to remove my hand from under her shirt, when she suddenly clamped her hand down over mine.

"Oh no you don't. There is no way you are getting away with looking at me like that all day, just to leave me like this." At this she pulls my hand roughly under the waistband of her fatigues, under the edge of her panties and suddenly my fingers are sliding through her folds and she's groaning in my ear. "Ah, fuck Carter, you trying to kill me?"

"N-no Sir, but there are plenty of ways to do this with our clothes still on." My hand is moving without my consent, which is good because I don't think I have two synapses to rub together at the moment "Come on Jack, please, I won't need much."

Finally giving in I start a slow steady rhythm, and I'm so not going to last long. Before I know it she's clawing at my arm, letting out an extremely sexy little groan and her muscles are twitching against my fingers. "Sir" Comes out on a moan as she slides her ass against my cock and that's it for me, I follow her off the cliff. Kinky, but my body seems quite OK with it.

She stills in my arms and I gently slide my hand back out of her pants, and manage to make eye contact with Carter, just as she start to blush a pretty pink. I can't help but let out a snort at that. "Really, after all that, now you blush on me? And Christ Carter, keep the Sirs to yourself when we're like this. I still have to look at you across a briefing room table." This causes a giggle to escape.

"Soooo? I was thinking..."

"That's frightening. Don't hurt yourself." She just loves a good laugh at my expense.

"Oh funny Carter. We have some downtime coming when we get home. T and Danny were gonna come up to the cabin for the weekend. Any chance you wanna join? You could come up a few days early...we could do this properly?" For some reason I'm nervous all of a sudden. Doing this spur of the moment, on another planet seemingly far from any repercussions, is a far sight from doing it(no pun intended) on earth with forethought and planning. If she backs out on me now I just might cry, and that would be very, very un-colonel-like

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." It's going to be a very, very long night.

We spend the next hour futzing with the machine and finally manage to get the generator hooked up, but still nothing happens. At this point I think Carter has pretty much exhausted her options. She's going to have to send a science team back to spend some more quality time here. When we finally manage to get ourselves out of the control panel, which is in no way a graceful endeavor, the sun is just about to reach the horizon. The rain has stopped so at least there's that.

Carter always hates having to pass on her projects to the other scientists. I don't think even their brain's work on the same level as hers. She's learned from past experience that it's always better to leave meticulous instructions and ideas, or she may as well not bother sending another team back here. I leave her to it and start to set up camp. If i didn't know her so well, I'd be concerned with her sudden silence, but I do know her. She has simply switched gears. She is in geek mode, and her concentration is not likely to be broken anytime soon.

I can't help but feel privileged that she trusts me this much. Not that there is anything happening on this planet, but she is kind of a control freak, and I know it takes a lot for her to let her guard down completely while on a mission and just accept that I have her back. I leave her to mumble to herself and scribble while I set up camp.

It's well past sunset when she finally comes out of it. She looks around confused for a moment and then flushes prettily with embarrassment, fumbling to look at her watch."Oh God. Sorry Sir. I must have been doing that for hours."

I just smile and hand her a cup of coffee as she comes to join me by the fire. "It's ok Carter. It's actually kind of entertaining to watch. All that lip biting and mumbling to yourself keeps me entertained for hours." She blushes even deeper at that revelation, causing me to let out a bark of laughter. It makes me feel better to know that we can still do this. Work, and just be who we've always been. Perhaps Carter is right. Maybe we really can find a manageable balance.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the glowing reviews. Knowing other people are getting enjoyment out of reading certainly makes me want to continue writing. Again, I'm fairly new to this whole letting other people read my work thing, so thank you everyone for the encouragement. This started pretty short, but seems to be growing of it's own volition. So...onward.

Jack:

The drive to the cabin usually takes me about 17 hours, and as much as I would love to jump a transport here the first time bringing Carter up, that is so much easier to track than the two of us driving up in my truck. We left before the ass-crack of dawn. Even for us military types, three in the morning is painful, but we agreed we'd rather get there with some daylight left. I think we've had a gallon of coffee each, and we've traded back and forth on driving most of the day. It's worth it though, because the last thing we need is some jackass using this against us and the entire stargate program to further his own agenda. No, we need to be careful, we're both paranoid enough, and it's easy to stay professional while we're in population dense areas.

Once we finally hit the Minnesota border, we both seem to loosen up a bit. I think we're both a little nervous so the extent of our rebellion at the moment is our pinkies touching across the bench seat. Carter has been quiet and a little skittish most of the journey, distracted eyes staring blankly out the passenger side window. Considering what happened on our last mission, this is kind of hilarious. After most of the day spent in awkward silence I can't take any more and decide to just call her on it so we can move forward.

I turn to her with a lecherous grin. "You know Carter...you don't have to be so skittish, I have made it past second base. I think we could probably stand to skip the whole nervous first date stage." She flushes prettily at this and I can't help but think I'm going to love getting to know this woman. Don't get me wrong I know the soldier, and the scientist, and I've seen enough of the woman to know I like what I've seen. But it's nice to know after four years in the field together, she still has plenty of surprises left for me.

"Don't get me wrong, I do have plans for us this evening other than taking all your clothes off." In fact I am quite proud of myself, considering we only got back from the mission three days ago, I certainly didn't have a lot of time to plan. Lucky for me I have a few good friends kicking around the Minnesota woods, and some of them owe me favors. I can see the cogs turning in her head, she's so inquisitive by nature that this is going to drive her nuts. "Don't even think about it, no way are you ruining the surprise." She opens and shuts her mouth a few times and then seems to give in. She knows me well enough to know that if I don't want to tell her...there is not a damn thing she can do about it.

"Sorry if it's been an awkward drive, I just don't really know where to start. Things seemed a lot simpler when we were acting instead of talking. I'm so used to pretending...I'm just trying to adapt here..." She looks so earnest, her bright blue eyes shining at me.

"Carter, I'm not so good at this whole talking thing either, but...since the ice planet, things have been...difficult. It nearly killed me to let you go again once we got home. I'm not exactly happy about the way this is happening, but I can't go back Sam, not this time. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best possible reason to break the regs. If that makes me a selfish bastard I'm sorry, but I do still ya know...feel...feelings. This isn't just a roll in the sack for me." Anxiety makes me clench and un-clench my hands on the steering wheel.

She looks a little flabbergasted, mouth opening and closing comically, I don't think she's ever heard me string together so many words, albeit still terribly, of a personal nature. I'm trying here though. As much as my actions on our last mission may say otherwise, I want more from her than a good lay. Don't get me wrong I want that too, but I'm selfish, I want it all, and I'm sick and tired of settling for less.

"Me too...Jack. I think it's safe to say we've both been in the military long enough that emotional honesty isn't exactly our fote. I think we both just need to make a conscious effort to be a little more open." It's the first time she's used my name since three days ago. The entire trip she's been carefully avoiding calling me anything. " A roll in the sack sounds like a lot of fun too though." When I look over there is a dangerous glint in her eye that makes me think of the Sam Carter I've seen mere glimpses of over the years... the daredevil, leather-clad, motorcycle riding Sam Carter. Yep, this woman may be the death of me, but I will die a very, very happy Colonel.

Sam

As we get further into Minnesota Jack seems to be getting more and more fidgety. Things have been a great deal more comfortable since we finally broke the ice a few miles back, but if I didn't know better I'd say he was nervous. Which I can say with certainty I do NOT get to see very often. It's kind of sweet, and it makes me feel a whole lot better about my ridiculous behavior earlier.

After a few more minutes of Jack's twitching we pull onto a logging road and follow it along for about 20 minutes. Up ahead I can just see the very top of a log cabin, in a small clearing nestled by spruce trees. It's beautiful, and as we get closer I realize it is the embodiment of Jack O'Neill. It's rustic and sturdy looking. Nothing too fancy. "Wow, it's gorgeous." I realize part of it is that he was afraid I wouldn't like it. As soon as the words leave my lips, his mouth turns up in a bright grin.

Once we pull up he tells me to stay put for a minute, and quickly grabs our bags from the back, ferrying them into the cabin and dropping them inside the door. He's only gone for a minute or so before he's back at my side. He doesn't say anything for a minute, eyeing me speculatively and then reaches into his denim jacket pocket and pulls out what looks suspiciously like a blind fold. "Trust me?" If it were anyone else, there would be no chance in hell of that thing going on my face, but I trust him, more than most people ever have to find out. Maybe this is why he was so nervous. He was afraid of my reaction.

I can see him getting even more nervous because of my brief hesitation, but before he can try to backtrack I crack a smile and shove his shoulder lightly with mine. "Little kinky for a second date, don't you think?" He grins back relieved. I turn my head so I'm facing away from him, giving him access so he can slide the blind fold down over my eyes and tie it at the back of my head. "You better be planning to help me down from this monster of a truck. I do not need to explain to Janet how I busted an ankle on my vacation, while being led blindfolded by my CO."

"Oh don't you worry, that would ruin all my fun plans for the next two days." Getting me down ends up being a little more hands on than I expected. As in hands on my ass, when I accidentally slip while trying to get my footing on the step down. Luckily we both seem to have gotten beyond our earlier shyness, because he seems to figure he might as well cop a feel while his hand is in the neighborhood. His other hand is hot on my rib cage, and I can't help the groan that leaves me when he presses me into the side of the truck to stop my descent. He must have moved on instinct, because he seems just as surprised at the contact as I am and let's out a hiss in my ear, sending a nice little tingle down my spine.

After a few seconds he seems to get his bearings again and sets me down gently. After stepping back for a minute to breathe he grabs onto both of my hands in one of his, leading me off to the side of the cabin. It's slow going, as he guides me over a few rocks and roots, and around what I'm guessing from my brief glance at the cabin before being blindfolded, is an old canoe. He puts his hands on my shoulders to turn me just slightly. We step onto the dock, swaying gently with the flow of the lake. He leans in so his breath is in my ear again. "Ready?"

"I think so.." He slowly unties my blindfold, allowing it to slip down off my face. My eyes actually start to tear up at what lies in front of me. Someone has set up a small round wooden table in the middle of the dock. There's no table cloth, just bare wood. In the center of the table lies a pair of orange lilies, held down with smooth stone, so they don't blow into the lake, a lantern, with a big beeswax candle in the center that would likely burn for days, and a bottle of what looks suspiciously like my favorite red is also a plate of cheeses and berries covered by a glass top and a bowl of...purple jello. Oh dear lord, I'm pathetic. Where is all that military training when I need it. It makes me feel better to know that he is equally pathetic though...Purple Jello...Seriously?

He's tapping his foot nervously, waiting for me to take it all in. I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his neck, my face settling into what I can admit now is it's favorite spot, right at the crook of his neck. I drop a kiss to his collar bone and pull back with a slight sniffle. I manage to keep the waterworks under wraps, something I am luckily very good at. "Thank you, it's beautiful. Now wouldn't Danny and Teal'c just love to know you are a closet romantic."

"There will be no rumor spreading. I have a reputation to protect here." His voice is an octave lower and he has a look on his face I am absolutely positive I have never seen before. And I have spent a LOT of time in his company. "I don't think they'd believe you anyway." I'm sure this comes out a little more wistful than he intended. He looks awed, and a little dumbstruck. His hand comes up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and then it's sliding around my cheek. He comes in for a kiss, our first since the planet. It's sweet and gentle and in absolutely no hurry. He seems to put great effort into pulling back. Grabbing my hand he leads me farther onto the dock. There's a little CD player tucked under a table leg and he releases my hand to lean down and hit play. It's playing pretty softly, but I'm pretty sure I'm hearing Ani Difranco. Who is this man, and what has he done with the Colonel?

The next couple of hours are spent discussing everything and anything, from adolescent mishaps to weird work related dreams. I am amazed at how easy it's been to shift from Superior and Subordinate, to a couple, doing couple things. We seem to have dispelled the rest of the awkwardness in the car, and I am grateful. We've slipped back into the easy, innocent roles of Jonah and Thera, and for the first time since we were trapped in that hell, I'm grateful for everything they've given us. Jack heads inside to grab another bottle of wine. It's almost 10 minutes later when he finally emerges, with a bottle of wine, a couple of his old sweaters, and a plaid blanket

I'm grateful for the sweater, it's getting a little chilly out here and I am not ready to give up and head indoors just yet. It also has that deep woodsy smell permeating the fabric that I have always associated with Jack. The sun set some time ago and the moon in reflecting beautifully off the water, the wine has left me warm and tingly, and I'm rather enjoying getting to know all of the facets of this man. It's got to be past 23:00 hours, but I've not nowhere to be for the better part of the week, so staying up all night with...Jack, sounds like a great start to my mini vacation.

"So you think Danny and T know what's happening yet? They're bound to be suspicious about the fact that I didn't have to drag you kicking and screaming from the mountain." He fills my glass again and I follow him over to where he has laid out the blanket on the end of the dock. He sits first, adjusting himself to make room for me between his legs.

"Mmm, Teal's has probably known this was coming for months, and Daniel's been looking at me funny ever since our last mission, so either Teal'c said something...or they both saw something." I lean back in his embrace, my back against his chest.

"Well, at least we can trust them to keep their mouths shut when it counts. I'm sure there will be an endless amount of ribbing to come though." I let out a huff of laughter at that. No doubt there will be, at least if Daniel pushes too far I can still kick his ass. Teal'c will just try to eyebrow us both to death, and maybe spout some brief but incredibly embarrassing Jaffa wisdom. Jack's arms wrap around me and I snuggle back a little further into the warmth. His sigh of contentment makes me smirk.

"Jack O'Neill, I never would have pegged you for a cuddler."

"Yes, well. You have a lot to learn. And so do I." He wraps his arms tighter around me, holding me tight to his chest. "In fact now that I have you where I want you, care to tell my about this bad-ass Carter I keep catching glimpses of? I'm deeply interested to learn more about her, and I think dad would kill me if I ever asked HIM such a question. Although he might kill me anyway." I squirm around until he loosens his arms and turn to straddle his lap, grinning at him evilly.

Hmmm, so he wants to see evil Carter eh? Well that can certainly be arranged. I come up on my knees so my chest is level with his face. "Why whatever do you mean Colonel? I am a perfect angel." I scratch my nails down the back of his neck, causing him to let out a low growl. "Although, I may, possibly, on occasion..." I lean back again, resting my butt on his thighs. "Like to have a little fun..."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Hey, you wanted to know about evil Carter, I was merely obliging." I grab both of his hands, tangling our fingers together. "In all seriousness though, I was an air force brat. After mom died it was just me and dad. Mark was pretty much done with the both of us. Dad, because he blamed him for mom's death. And me for forgiving him. I spent most of my teens being two years younger than everyone else in my classes. " I can tell he's surprised I'm revealing so much, but I want to show him I'm capable of opening up, and if this is what he wants to hear about then so be it.

"I was pretty gawky up until the end of high school. I spent so much time being the good girl, that sometimes, I just went the other way. I bought my first bike when I was 17, my first fake ID when I was 18. I'm pretty sure I payed my most of my tuition from pool sharking. After that I joined up, so free schooling, and well blowing things up is much more fun than pool sharking."

"Thank you. For sharing all that. I can't picture you as ever having been gawky." He gives me a once over that causes my heart to beat against my rib cage. "I can definitely see you distracting a bunch of cocky fly boys into parting with most of their money though, well that and you've kicked my ass at pool many a time." His hands seem to have developed a mind of their own while I've been talking. One is resting benignly on my hip, the other is creeping up my ribs under the back of my shirt. Not that I'm complaining.

"Oh that, and there may have been a few men, several years older than me that dad may have threatened the lives of." I decide to let my hands wander as well, one holding my balance at the back of his neck, the other also creeping up under his sweatshirt to meet warm flesh.

"Mmmm, like older men do we Carter?" i think at this point we're both having a hard time keeping up a conversation, wandering hands driving us both to distraction. I think we're both enjoying the foreplay too much to be quite ready to let it end. Though you'd think we'd be over it after years of foreplay.

"Oh yeah. I like my men to have...navigational experience." I lean forward until our mouths are mere inches apart. "Gives them a certain...tactical advantage." His breath is hot and damp against my neck, his tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips.

"I like to think I'm pretty good at...strategic planning. Although when I jump you mid briefing, next time we're discussing tactics, you have nobody to blame but yourself." I let out a giggle at that, but it's cut off half way by his lips slamming into mine. He seems to have had about enough of the teasing. His fingers are digging into my hip, his other hand clutching the back of my head. His tongue is fighting mine for dominance and after a moment I let him have this one. There will be plenty of time for me to have control later. Our teeth click together as he tries to get closer, tonguing the roof of my mouth and prodding insistently against my teeth. Kind of like the other parts of his anatomy that are prodding insistently. We kiss until we both need to break for oxygen, and I pry myself back from him, trying to slow things down a little...I don't really want our first go at this to be on his dock...though maybe later.

"So do I ever get to see the inside of this cabin?"

He just smiles and pecks me on the lips one more time, gesturing me up out of his lap. I get to my feet precariously, due to the hand that's slid down to cup my ass, throwing off my balance. I finally have to swat his hand away of risk falling in the lake. I free myself and pull him to his feet. We grab our wine glasses the jello, and lantern, stumble walking our way to the cabin. We're both hesitant to completely let go of each other.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the glowing reviews. This chapter turned out a lot...dirtier than I intended. The muse kinda jumped me and took over, so be warned. Pretty sure I was blushing while writing it. Let me know what you think.

Once we're inside I discover what had taken him so long his last trip inside. There's a fire crackling in the fireplace, and nice comfy blanket laid out in front of it. The cabin has Jack O'Neill stamped all over it. The couch and armchair are well loved, but not worn. The rest of the furniture a deep mahogany. The appliances are more up to date than I would have expected, except for what appears to be an old stove top espresso maker. I'm not terribly surprised though, both Jack and I have always preferred bold coffee to Daniel's high caffeine battery acid. There are a few more lilies placed throughout the common room. I pick one off the side table, twirling it in my fingers, while I take in the cabin around me. "They ah, symbolize female courage. I thought they were appropriate for you." He leans down behind me, so he's speaking directly into my ear, giving me goosebumps.

He moves further in to drop his armful in the kitchen, coming back to relieve me of mine. He slides his sweatshirt off over his head, laying it over the back of the couch. The cabin's not huge, two doors visible down a short hallway which I assume to be the bedrooms, with a bathroom directly across. It's all hard wood, with a couple of throw rugs. All around it's cozy and masculine, permeating a smell I have always associated with the man before me. I notice our bags on the ground in between the two bedroom doors and he must sense my coming question.

"I uh, I didn't want to be presumptuous." I turn in his arms to face him.

"Although I appreciate the thought...it was very sweet of you, there is no way I am wasting another night with you not getting naked. And although I am in no way complaining, and would even go as far as to say I would like a repeat performance, the flowers and wine and romantic gestures aren't necessary either. I think it's safe to say we've seen each other at our worst. The wooing kinda happened by accident already." I use our hands that are still linked together to yank him forward into my arms, and before long we are a tangle of tongues and limbs.

His hands slide down to grab my ass, hoisting one leg up around a hip. A groan rips it's way out of his chest as my pelvis grinds into his, sending an electrifying sizzle up my spine. Oh dear god I have never wanted anyone this badly. He seems to realize where this is quickly headed and manages to find the willpower to push me away. I'm about to protest but he doesn't go far. He settles down onto the blanket in front of the fire holding out a hand for me to join him.

He shift us so I'm on my back, him leaning over me on his side. He runs a hand back through my hair coming to rest on the back of my neck. I'm a little embarrassed to admit I'm a little short of breath, my heart beating erratically against my rib cage. I try to leverage his mouth back down to mine, but he is having none of it. He seems quite content to take his time, smirking at my impatience. "Relax Carter, we've got..."He checks his watch."About 38 hours or so till the guys show up. Plenty of time to take this slowly." I let out a groan of frustration at that. I don't know how he is so controlled. He is not exactly known for his patience and I can't help but point that out. "Hey now. I can be patient when it matters." He's slowly trailing a hand up and down my side, purposely straying from everywhere I want that hand to be.

"Okay, have you been taken over by an alien entity. You are such a sap. What have you done with my Colonel?" He pins both of my meandering hands above my head with one of his hands grinning evilly at me. He leans forward and nips at my collarbone once, teasing again. "Yours eh? I think I like the sound of that. And me? What about you? Where is the control freak I've been working with for years? For the record I am sooo not complaining."

Smug bastard. I decide it's about time the control freak in me reappears. I arch my back, pressing my chest into his and use his momentary distraction to gain some he's registered what's happening I have him pinned beneath me. I shuffle a bit so his arms are pinned at his sides by my thighs, leaving him little room for movement or leverage. He could get out of it if he wanted to, but by the sparkle in his eye, I'd say he is quite enjoying me taking control. I grind down against his erection, forcing the smile from his face and a grunt out of his lungs. "Jesus Carter." He hisses at me, the vein at the side of his neck standing out with effort of not taking control back from me.

"Something wrong Sir?" I know I will pay for that, but for the moment he lets me have it. I pull his sweater up and off my head, tossing it onto the couch. He halfheartedly tries to squirm a hand free and I press my leg in tighter, making it clear I'm not quite done. I grind down again, just to remind him who's in charge here. His hips buck against me, seemingly without his control, and he squeezes his eyes closed. I start on the buttons of my shirt while he's distracted, leaning to the side to add it to the sweatshirt. When I turn back he is staring at me intently, his eyes near black they are so dilated.

Jack

"Christ that's hot." The bra she is wearing is all red lace and black satin, and I really hope that she never wears this to work. i'm going to have enough trouble concentrating after this without knowing she is wearing incredible hot lingerie under her BDU's. My hands are still pinned at my side, and part of me REALLY wants to flip her and take back control. But an even larger part of me has always loved strong women, and I want to see where she's going with this. She gives me a quirk of her lips at my complement and slides her knees a little farther down my hips so she can brace herself on one arm. She slowly starts to unbutton my plaid shirt, kissing every inch she reveals. Eventually she's far enough down that she either needs to stop or release my hands from where they are still pinned. She glances back up at my face and I give her a quick nod to show that I understand. I will keep my hands where they are until she says otherwise...or at least until my control completely snaps.

She pauses to pop the last three buttons, encouraging me to lift up so she can shove it down my shoulders. Instead of removing it though she bunches it under my hips, so my hands are pinned at my sides again. She takes a moment to admire her handiwork, and I can tell she is rather enjoying having me at her mercy. After years of following my orders I can't really blame her, I'm not always the easiest person to get along with, and yet somehow she's here anyway. God, she's right I am turning into a sap.

She leans forward, resting again on an elbow next to my head. She must be testing my conviction to lie still for her, because she pauses, her breasts about two inches from my face. I can just make out the edge of a nipple peeking out of the cup of her bra. I lick my lips, but manage to keep my hands where she left them. man, I wouldn't even have to move my head. I could so totally reach that nipple if I just flicked out my tongue a couple inches. I figure there will be plenty of time for that next time. For now, she is in control, and I'm learning very quickly that I have no hope in hell of ever refusing this woman anything. She smirks at my submission, and if I wasn't enjoying this so much I would certainly make her pay. She finally moves away, sliding back down to pull a nipple into her mouth, nipping roughly.

She trails the wet tip of her tongue down the line of hair bisecting my abdomen and slides it just under the waistband of my jeans. I can't help the hiss that escapes as she seals her mouth around the flesh of my belly applying suction, marking me as hers. I like the sounds of that, me being hers. I almost blow when she slides my fly down, pressing again me with her knuckle all the way down, grinning at me as I tense trying to maintain control. She grabs hold of both my jeans and briefs, grunting at me to lift up, and in one smooth move of hers I am bare ass naked before her apart from the shirt binding my wrists, while she admires her handiwork, still in her jeans and bra. "So not fair Carter. You are wearing WAY too many clothes."

"Oh no you don't. Not quite done with you yet." She looks me up and down licking her lips in a way that I'm sure should be illegal, and I feel almost giddy at the fact that THAT look on HER face, is directed at little old me. Pity I don't know if I'll actually survive what I'm positive she has planned for me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you exactly where I have you." Her voice is like sandpaper, raw and low. she leans over me, allowing our tongues to tangle briefly before she pulls away again, causing what I am mortified to admit sounded a whole lot like a whimper to slide past my lips. I blush and she chuckles lowly at me, sliding back down my body to kneel at my feet. She leans forward, hot breath sliding across the head of my cock making my hips buck slightly towards her. I'm mesmerized watching her leant over above me. He nipples have pretty much escaped her bra entirely now with her position. Coral tips tight and taunting me. I'm so busy drooling that I'm too distracted to see it coming when she runs her tongue from base to tip, swirling it around the head. Oh Dear God please not let me lose it like a 14 year old boy. I take a deep breath and picture dead puppies and Gould's and anything I can come up with that will allow me to hold onto my dignity.

"Go easy on me Carter...it's been a while." She chuckles again before swallowing me whole. As much as I really am enjoying this I only make it a couple of minutes before I'm begging her to stop. "What's the matter Sir? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Oh this woman is evil. How have I worked next to this woman for so long without seeing just how evil she is?I make eye contact and realize she is definitely trying to goad me into action. She grins and then runs her tongue along my length again before pulling the tip back into her mouth, moaning low in her throat, that shoots right up my spine. Her hand slides forward to slip around my balls and that it for me. I can't take any more. Before she knows what's happening my arms are free and she is flat on her ass on the carpet. I rise up on my knees grab her ankles and yank her to the center of the blanket. "I think you've had quite enough fun Major. "

"Oh I've been a very, very bad girl Sir. You may have to punish me for my insubordination, Sir." Her voice is syrupy sweet, overemphasizing the Sir. She comes up on her elbows, using her shoulders to press her breasts closer together, sending even more of her flesh spilling out of the silky fabric. Her lips form into a saucy pout. I would laugh if I weren't so hard it was painful. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in intimately with someone. Sara was always serious in bed, and any other partners have either been quite sedate, or just plain selfish. It's not something I would have expected, especially for our first time. But after everything we've been through together, I'm glad we can have fun together. Celebrating the fact that we're still alive and finally together.

My hands reach for her belt, quickly undoing it and moving onto the button fly of her jeans."And do you have any recomendations, Major? How can I make you sorry?" I roughly pull her pants down and over her feet tossing them behind me, leaving her panties behind. I've been waiting patiently to see if they match her bra, and I'm not disappointed. More lace than satin they are almost entirely sheer, just a little bit of satin along the edges and a satin bow at the top of each hip. I nearly choke on my own tongue when I notice she is bare under them, nothing but smooth skin.

She flips over onto her stomach and raises up onto her knees. Her ass is only inches from my face. "I dunno sir. You might have to get creative." I slide my knee forward, encouraging her to part her legs so I can get closer. "Are you suggesting I spank you Carter? Cuz I have to say...there have been times that I have wanted nothing more. I was under the impression you and your feminist principles would be highly offended by my misogynistic musings."

"She turns her head to face me sizing me up. "mm, if it were anyone but you, I'd kick their ass. I don't exactly question your respect for me. Plus you let me have my time in the drivers seat...it's all yours." She waves her ass in the air to emphasise her point. "Punish me, sir."

I reach forward, one finger sliding beneath the g string of her underwear, snapping it back against her skin. "You should be careful what you ask for Major." I cup her her cheek in my left palm, cradling the smooth flesh, and holding her still at the same time. While she's focused on the soft caress of my left hand, my right draws back to slap cruelly against her flesh. She lets out a groan somewhere between surprise and arousal. I am so never going to get this particular picture out of my head. Not that I want to, but it could make future work related endeavors...somewhat interesting. I suddenly remember why it is that the frat regs exist in the first place. Luckily we are both able to separate entirely when needed. Yes my attention may have wandered on our last mission, but only because I was certain we were safe, on a completely uninhabited planet. When there's action(pun intended) we're both capable of focusing entirely on the mission.

This vision in front of me though, will keep this dirty old man warm at night for a long, long time. My prim and proper Major on her hands and knees, ass in the air, my flaming red handprint on her ass cheek. I'm a sick bastard. Apparently Carter already knows this and is fully willing to play into it. A very lucky sick bastard. I can't help but think she'd look even better with a matching hand print on her other cheek. The slap is a little harder than I intended this time stinging my hand, but I get nothing but a grunt of approval and a flush of embarrassment accompanying it that travels up her whole body. I let out a low chuckle. "You like that Major? I was under the impression you weren't supposed to enjoy punishment."

"Yes sir. Sorry Sir. Don't hit me again. Please Sir." Despite her plea, her hips back closer to me, begging for contact. I soothe my hand over the hit, and down the inside of her thigh and back again, stopping to train a single finger along the edge of her panties. I let out a groan when I find not only are her underwear soaked, she's so aroused her inner thighs are soaked as well. At least it's not just me. If it weren't for years of torture dealing with hard-ons for hours on end around Carter, I surely would have lost it by now. She helplessly gyrates against me, trying to gain friction. Instead of giving in, like I really really want to, I draw back and hit her again, hitting part thigh, part cheek. "Did I say you could move major?"

"No sir. Please, just touch me already." I trail my finger along her again, and she fights the urge to move, staying perfectly still apart from her glute jumping a bit at the caress. I can't take much more foreplay and I think she's at about the same point. I give in and lean forward to pull her panties down. I urge her to lift her knees and get them off her feet. I nudge her knees apart as far as I can, and push her shoulder down so her head is lying across her forearm. I lean forward again so I can see her, spread open for me, pink and slick and ready for me. "You like rough Carter?"

"Mmmm, yes sir." She's probably expecting my fingers first, testing her readiness, because when I grasp her hip with one hand, and guide myself into her heat with the other, slamming in as far as I can in one smooth move, she lets out a scream. I'd be concerned, if after a second or two she wasn't shoving her ass back against me begging for more. Dear god, she's tight. I pull out and slam back in, again as hard as I can. "Ok?"

"God yes. Hurts so good Sir" Jesus fuck, I almost came right there. She meets me every single thrust. I'm not huge but I'm not exactly small either, and from a drunken team discussion several weeks ago, I know it's been well over a year since she's had any man where I am right now. I have no idea how she's taking this, she's gonna be mighty sore tomorrow. After a few minutes she start letting out adorable little squeaks on every thrust, her muscles starting to flutter around me. "Come on Carter. let go for me." I don't think I've ever been with anyone this responsive to me. Not that I've had any complaints, but this is...just wow.

I reach forward and grab a nipple roughly, shoving the cup of her bra completely out or the way, and it seems to be enough, because the next second she lets out a yell somewhere between my name and an expletive. Her internal walls are squeezing the life out of me, and after a few more shallow thrusts I can't hold back anymore. Her hand reaches back between her legs to wrap around my sack, and I'm gone thrusting erratically, emptying into her, my hands bruising her hips. I manage to wrap my arm around her midsection, slipping to her side and pulling her down with me, still inside her.


End file.
